


"BUT FIRST ... AN INTRODUCTION."

by VeganAmyRose



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: "In Which" Chapter Titling, AmyRoseSavage, An Introduction, Avid Reader Since Childhood, I've Returned, LiddellGreyMouse, Physical Health, QueenHarley, QueenHarleyQuinn, VeganAmyRose, lurker, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: In Which The Author Actually Makes An Introduction.





	

Hello.

My name is Amy.

I've decided to post an introduction of sorts ... instead of having to make the cringe-worthy choice of having to actually choose between which of my so-called "beloved" characters to write about first. (I don't really use the "L" word to refer to things other than my Boyfriend and / or maybe some cats that I care about.) It was either an "introduction" or a "preferences" post (that way ... I could include basically all of them ... kind of / sort of / maybe probably / possibly / perhaps / perchance).

I've been a reader on AO3 for a few years now.

I used to leave comments under the name "QueenHarley", and then I created an account in 2014 / 2015, I believe, but I ended up deleting it. I knew a few people on here. One of them [namely ... or, rather usernamely] was TrustLokisRage. Hopefully, it's okay for me to mention them.

The following are some guidelines and / or a few (vital?) things about me to help you figure out what you might be getting into if and / or when you read my work(s):

1: I don't consider myself to be a "fangirl" and / or a "fan". Regardless of my interests, I just don't use those words to apply to myself.

2: Social interaction and / or self-disclosure is kind of complicated for me (because of reasons), so if I act vague, if I ramble, and / or if I'm just generally so-called "weird", there's that information. So ... don't feel too obligated to contact me, I guess. (Hehehe. Ugh. Oy.)/p>

3: I do not plan to post any kind of smut on this website and / or online (in general). I am a person of faith.

4: I've noticed that there are some generic and / or stereotypical things in some fanfiction works (which is not to say that that's bad), and - if I can - I think that I'll probably try to find some ways around that.

5: I might post short "imagine-like" kinds of works (which is not to say that I'll never continue them). Sometimes I'll think about something in real life, and then that's kind of how I think about writing it down. ("Self-writing-prompts"?)

6: Please do not steal any of my work and / or my self-writing-prompts. (And I am saying this politely. Some people would not be as nice about it, so hopefully that will encourage people to respect my wishes, privacy, and / or content.)

7: I will most likely end up including some mental health and / or physical health aspects (mainly ones that I'm actually "familiar" with). I haven't really found any fanfiction works that include Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, so I'm kind of planning to work that in somewhere.

8: Franchises that I've mainly read fanfictions about include: DC, Marvel, "A.I.", and "The Boy".

9: I might write both "romantic" and "platonic" works. But I don't think that I will limit myself to just fanfiction on AO3.

10: I'm not one hundred percentum sure if I'll take requests.

P.S. You can also find me on other websites, too.

My YouTube Channel: http://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.

My Weblog: http://ThoughtsWithAmy.Blogspot.com.

My Facebook Page: http://Facebook.com/VeganAmyRose.

My Twitter Account: http://Twitter.com/VeganAmyRose.

My Instagram Account: http://Instagram.com/VeganAmyRose.

May God bless all of you.

Goodbye.


End file.
